


The Grimm Adventures Of...

by TribeOfTheForsaken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Grimm Creatures, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fan Made Grimm Creatures, Gore, Grimm - Freeform, Grimm Pools, Hand Jobs, Let's Wreck Clover, Let's Wreck James, Let's Wreck Jaune, Let's Wreck Marrow, Let's Wreck Oscar, Let's Wreck Qrow, Let's Wreck Tai, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rape, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken
Summary: Varous characters in "wrong time, wrong place" events involving Grimm.Chapters will be warned individually.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Creatures Of Grimm, Hazel Rainart/Creatures of Grimm, James Ironwood/Creatures of Grimm, Jaune Arc/Creatures of Grimm, Marrow Amin/Creatures of Grimm, Oscar Pine/Creatures of Grimm, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Creatures of Grimm, Qrow Branwen/Hazel Rainart, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Taiyang Xiao Long/Creatures Of Grimm
Comments: 49
Kudos: 59





	1. Why Me? (Qrow/Imp)

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow goes out flying or the night and runs into something he isn't sure he can handle.
> 
> Specific tags for the Chapter:
> 
> **Stomach Bulge, Size Difference, Come Inflation, Vomitting**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙Nyx

Qrow frowned, trying to slip further back into the shadows. He didn’t know what the humanoid grimm sniffing through the trees was but he knew he didn’t want it finding him. He’d only been out flying for practice because his team were busy with each other and he’d wanted to get away. They still had a year and a half before they graduated and he couldn’t _wait_ for them to get their own place so they’d each have their _own rooms_ instead of them sharing a single one. But for now, he had to find ways of dealing with it. Ways like going out for a night flying session, which usually relaxed him. He had landed to shift back to human because he’d seen tracks he didn’t recognize and knew there was a village in the area. Since Salem seemed to enjoy making new grimm for them to fight, he’d thought he should investigate and report back to Oz. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he’d shifted and pulled out his scroll to snap a picture of the print, the thing had come back.

It was distressing to look at though he committed the details to memory so he could warn the others. The waist was ridiculously thin compared to it’s height, arms gangly and nearly dragging the ground. The legs had knees that bent _backwards_ , which was probably the hardest thing for him to look at and made his own knees ache just thinking about them. The creature’s mouth seemed to be stuck shut as it opened it’s mouth to growl, still sniffing around like it was looking for something. Like it was looking for _him_. 

The teen flinched hard when it’s mouth ripped open fully to let out a horrendous screech, resisting the urge to cover his ears as it threw back it’s horned head. Even more unexpected than the awful scream was when it’s arm shot out, _extended_ , reaching all the way to where he was hidden to wrap disgustingly long fingers around him. The creature snatched him back, lifting him up to stare into solid red eyes. The grip that pinned his arms to his sides was surprisingly strong considering how thin the grimm’s limbs were, though he supposed he should have realized. With his arms trapped and Harbinger still on his back, the hunter-in-training had no way of freeing himself. The long fingers were curled all the way around him, reaching back to the creature’s own wrists with length to spare.

Qrow expected the thing to kill him. To bite his head off or crush him in it’s grip with it’s strange two fingered hand. He _did not_ expect the thing to sniff at him and he certainly _**did not**_ expect the thin long tongue that came out to taste him. He cringed away, not sure if the grimm was testing to see if he tasted good before it killed him or if there was some other reason he didn’t want to know about for the licking. Sadly, he learned what the answer was, no matter how much he wished otherwise. Pale red eyes watched in absolute horror as something started to form at the juncture of the black legs. Pulsing red with white bone plating that created ridges along the thick length of it as it oozed some kind of liquid, Qrow’s mind refused to accept what he was looking at. 

There was just _no way_...

The world screeched to a halt around him as fingers as long as his legs ripped his pants off of him where he needed it most. He yelped, snapping his legs shut despite knowing that it would likely do him no good. Not with the way he was trapped in it’s hand already, not with the interest it was showing in him and _why the hell didn’t anyone warn him this was even possible!?_ He was lifted higher, the tongue sliding out from the sealed mouth to taste him lower. The teen flushed, squirming in the grip as he was prodded in places he definitely didn’t want the grimm anywhere near. Too bad he wasn’t being given a choice, the slick appendage pushing into him stubbornly. He was both relieved and frightened when it left him. Because as happy as he was to have it gone, he knew the most likely reason for the creature to have removed it’s tongue from him. 

He was proven right as he was lowered back down, directly over the creature’s erect cock. 

He breath caught as he was pressed down, the ooze from the flesh entering him the only relief he was granted at all. Qrow tried, desperately, to plant his feet on the wasp thin abdomen to stop his descent but there simply wasn’t enough black flesh for his boots to hold. He was forced down regardless of his struggling as his feet slid to either side of the grimm, legs forced apart as he was brought down. His body quaked as he was entered, the stretch unforgiving and all consuming. He wasn’t a virgin, hadn’t been one for a while, but there was a huge difference between sleeping willingly with a human that might be a bit bigger than you and being taken by a grimm that was holding you in one hand like a fuck doll. 

He cried out as the first boney ridge was forced past his rim, body spasming in the strong hold. He hated how his body shook, how his voice screamed every time one of those ridges entered him. What he absolutely _loathed_ was the way the top ridges grated past his sweet spot, forcing pleasure on his unwilling body as he was pushed down, further and further onto the pulsing length. He whimpered, feeling his aura activate as it tried to heal the tearing he knew came from the grimm’s sheer size. Hazy eyes looked down when he stopped, realizing through the combination of pain and pleasure that he’d been forced to take the entire thing into his body. The sight of his own skin distended near his pelvis made him gag, the visual of the grimm’s cock stretching his body out in more than one way threatening to make him sick.

Qrow looked away, swallowing down the bile while he tried to center his thoughts. He needed something, _anything_ , except the grimm to focus on if he wanted to make it out of this sane. All his efforts were shattered when the grimm lifted him and slammed him back down, the rough drag of the ridges against his sensitive insides, against his _sweet spot_ , too much for him to even try thinking and Qrow screamed, mind going blank. He sobbed hard, tears running down his face as the grimm kept moving him, the sensations building more and more. The friction increasing as he instinctively clenched down every time he was forced to take the entire cock. The only vague thought in his fevered mind was, why? Why him? Why this?

Qrow’s eyes rolled back, the teen shuddering hard as his vision whited out. It wasn’t until the tongue flicked out to lick along the skin of his stomach that he realized he’d come. The grimm kept going, fucking him through his orgasm until he was whining at the overwhelming sensation, until he was hardening again, crying with the overstimulation he couldn’t stop. He wailed when the arm holding him began to move faster, black dots forming in his vision as he was fucked through a second orgasm. He panted, terror building as he realized the grimm was close to it’s own, moving him faster and faster, pulling him down harder and harder until he was certain he’d have a bruise on the outside of his lower abdomen from it’s cock hitting the inside of him.

The shriek of the grimm when it came was deafening, leaving his ears ringing, possibly bleeding, while it filled him. He was lelt gasping in pain as the come inside him forced his stomach to swell, the feeling of bile back in his throat. Qrow clung to consciousness as the grimm lifted him, pulling out harshly with a sick squelching noise that finally made him lose the battle he was fighting. Vomit splattered the ground next to the black come flowing out of him, the grimm cocking it’s head at him before it tossed him to the side to lean down and sniff at the mess. The shifter tried to keep his eyes open, tried to stay awake, but he was exhausted from being used. He could feel his mind slipping into oblivion and knew there was a good chance that he’d either be killed by the beast and never wake up, or worse, he’d wake up in the creature’s lair to be kept as a toy. The last thing he saw was _something_ forming out of the black puddle before his eyes slid fully shut.

When Qrow’s eyes opened again he was shocked to see he was still where he’d been thrown. The student managed to struggle up to his feet, pants in tatters on his legs, as he made a quick look around for the grimm. There was no sign of it in the area but he wasn’t planning to stick around to see if it came back again. Qrow found his scroll after some searching and snapped a picture of the footprint as he’d originally planned before he shifted, flying off back towards Beacon. He had to talk to Oz about the grimm. Not only did he need to warn him about the creature he’d found but he needed to ask if the grimm would target anyone like it had him, or if the magic that allowed him to shift had drawn it to him in such a way. Maybe he should ask Raven if she had this problem.


	2. Watch My Back! (Qrow/Alpha Beowolf) (Tai/Beowolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get separated from the girls during a grimm stampede and then run into a pack of beowolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific Tags for the Chapter:
> 
> **Double Penetration, Spitroasting, Size Difference, Come Inflation, Knotting, Double Knotting, Vomitting.**
> 
> 💙Nyx

Tai panted hard, hands braced on his knees while Qrow leaned against the tree next to him to catch his breath. The raven cursed, Harbinger’s blade bent _wrong_. The brawler knew he’d be unable to fight with the weapon as it was and they’d been separated from the girls when the Goliaths had charged them. He knew it was only thanks to Qrow using his blade as a shield that they’d been able to survive the hit they’d been dealt, though their auras were low. They’d learned that the large elephant grimm were too dangerous for second years like them and they hadn’t even planned to engage in combat with them, but the looming black forms had come rushing out of nowhere, shaking the ground under their feet so hard that Raven had lost her footing before Summer had righted her. He wondered how they were doing, if their auras were stronger, but he brushed it off. They had a plan in case they were split up, a place to meet. He and Qrow needed to make their way there, soon hopefully. 

He turned to his partner, noticing the trickle of blood near the pale temple with a faint frown. He knew Qrow kept his aura down when he could to limit how much damage his semblance did but he would have thought that a _Goliath stampede_ would be a good enough reason to use it. Then again, the smaller male probably worried that using his aura would cause more problems for the rest of the team, so it made sense that he’d rather take the hit. Tai sighed as he stepped closer, tipped Qrow’s chin so he could get a better look at the wound. He untied his bandanna from his arm, using it to wipe away the blood to see more clearly. It was long but thin, along his hairline but angling close enough to his temple that Tai worried. The soft red eyes were slightly dilated but Qrow seemed to be able to focus on him. “Are you dizzy?”

“No. Not really.”

“Sight’s clear?”

“Yea, no spots or fuzziness.”

Tai nodded, stepping back and shoving the bloodied bandanna into his pocket. “Okay.” He sighed, looking around for any movement before he held out a hand to Qrow. “We need to start moving.”

“Right.” Qrow took the offered hand, hauling himself to a full standing position. Once he was steady, he waved Tai on, waiting for the blond to take point before following. Tai gave him an odd look as he passed and Qrow already knew why without asking. Usually Qrow took point since he’d grown up in a forest but not right now. He was worse off than he wanted to admit, though he hadn’t lied to any of the questions asked. He just didn’t want to tell the other how shaky he was, how weak he felt because they had to get to the meeting point but he knew if Tai found out, he’d insist on finding somewhere to camp and rest. To block it out, Qrow kept his eyes on Tai’s back, keeping a laser focus on it so that he kept moving, stayed behind him and followed wherever his partner went. 

It was probably because he was so focused on Tai that he missed the first signs that they were being followed by something. A pale hand shot out to grab Tai’s wrist, pulling him to a stop while he tipped his head, listening for the sounds he _knew_ he’d heard. Tai stayed silent, familiar with Qrow’s actions from countless missions in the past. He bit his lip, waiting anxiously for any sign from Qrow on what they needed to do, any indication of what the threat was. The smaller teen pointed in a direction, not quite the way they’d been going to get to the meeting place but not far off either. Tai gave a short nod and started off, his pace slightly quicker than before. Qrow stayed next to him, one hand on his wrist so that he could stop them or turn them as needed based on what he heard. 

The male twin stumbled, Tai caught his elbow to keep him on his feet, but he was beginning to worry. Qrow wasn’t running as fast as he knew the raven could (he was the fastest of the four of them) and unless his semblance influenced him, he didn’t usually trip. What caused panic to start creeping in on the edges of his mind was that _he_ could now hear what Qrow could and he didn’t have the hyper-sensitive senses his partner had. A small pack of grimm was stalking them, he could see the flashes of black through the trees as the creatures raced to get ahead of them, to cut off their escape before they could get away. Tai got a good look at one of the grimm as it leaped over a boulder. A Beowolf. Tai resisted the urge to snatch up the smaller teen and run for it. He knew he’d never be able to outrun the pack, even without carrying Qrow’s slight weight. If Qrow were in top condition then he could, but Tai wasn’t as fast. Their best bet was to find a defensible position and try their best to fight. Qrow tugged him toward a cliffside, apparently having come to the same conclusion as Tai. 

The two students came to the stone wall and turned, putting their back to the wall and angling so that each of them was facing slightly away from the other. Tai flexed his arms, ready to take on the ones coming out of the trees in front of him, though he worried for Qrow. Not so much because Harbinger was down, Qrow had sparred often enough with him that he could handle hand-to-hand melee, but because he knew Qrow was still suffering from the stampede they’d escaped earlier. He couldn’t afford to think about it now though. He had to trust in Qrow’s ability to defend himself. Then the grimm were lunging and he could only focus on the fight. 

He fell into the familiar rhythm of striking and blocking, of parrying and dodging without leaving Qrow’s back open. He could feel Qrow moving behind him, could see the number of grimm shrinking before he watched an alpha beowolf rise up from the ranks and take a hard swipe at Qrow. Tai watched, feeling completely helpless, as Qrow’s arms came up in a feeble block that did nothing to stop the hit that sent him flying into the cliff face. The red aura flickered weakly, not completely broken but very nearly there. The distraction cost Tai as he was pounced by the two surviving beowolves he’d still faced. Once his head stopped spinning, Tai realized his aura was flickering as well, but there were only three of the grimm left, though one was an alpha. Or at least there had been three until a second alpha stalked out of the trees. Fear gripped him as the two alphas advanced on the still dazed raven, forgetting for a moment his own peril until a claws grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped, tearing the fabric right off of him. 

He turned back to the two smaller beowolves looming over him, pulling up short at the sight of something he hadn’t ever expected to lay eyes on. Standing proudly from the grimms’ pelvis were large dicks, veined in red with pulsing knots at the bases and bony bumps around the whole curving length from pointed tip to knot. They were slick looking, some kind of clear-grey slime oozing from the tip to cover it. Tai gagged at the smell, wondering how much worse it was for Qrow’s keener nose. The blond kicked out when another claw swiped at his pants, determined not to let those things anywhere near him. A startled shout brought his head wiping around to see Qrow being held in one large claw of the first alpha, the second quickly advancing. He started to stand, every fiber of him needing to get Qrow out of the grimm’s hold but the beowolf he’d kicked had returned and managed to grab his leg, lifting him by the calf to hang upside-down while the second one demolished his shorts and underwear. He kicked with his other foot, landing on his hands and flipping down to try to stand but he was snatched up before he completed the move, now being held by the hips by one of the two creatures. 

He flailed his legs as he felt the one holding him position itself, but he couldn’t spare it much of his attention even as it started to push inside of him because the other one had grabbed his head in one claw and was trying to force it’s way into his mouth. He clenched his jaw, hands braced against the matted fur of the creature’s hips, fighting against the force of the grimm’s grip as much as he could before the knobs on the grimm entering him caused Tai to yelp, his grip to falter, the one in front being smart enough to take advantage of it. Tai choked as the grimm thrust deep, the scent as sickeningly sweet as the taste that clung to his tongue and throat from the ooze, making his stomach turn unpleasantly as it pushed deeper. His legs quaked as the grimm behind him started thrusting, the bony protrusions on it’s cock causing a pleasure Tai definitely did not want. He heard when Qrow screamed again but he couldn’t turn his head to look, not with the grimm’s cock going down his throat and he hoped, prayed that his friend, his partner was faring at least _a little_ better than he was.

Qrow hadn’t fully understood what was going on when he’d been picked up by the large claw, fairly certain that he had a serious concussion from the impact, though he had expected his aura to be shattered, his life to be ended. He should have known with his luck things would never be that easy, never that simple. He was only barely aware when his clothes were shredded off of him, confused but still not coherent enough to understand. It wasn’t until he was pulled down onto the erect cock in one powerful move that it became obvious enough that his rattled brain started to figure out what was happening to him. By then it was too late for him to do anything, his mouth hanging open in shock as he looked down at the way his body was distended around the too big erection inside him. His breath came out in a shaking wordless question, mind still playing catch up but rapidly getting there. Then he was lifted and slammed back down and everything came crashing into his brain all at once with the bone rattling force.

Even as the understanding started to settle in he didn’t scream until the second alpha beowolf (where had it come from?) pushed into him from behind. A scream ripped out of him as he felt the two stretch him _**far**_ beyond his limits, tears forming and falling as the two grimm seemed to compete for who would claim him first. There was something, some kind of sensation he didn’t understand that pushed and pulled at his rim, that ground over every sensitive spot he had inside. He sobbed, curling over the claws holding him involuntarily at the feelings tearing through his body, face nearly touching the shoulder of the grimm in front of him. He turned his head, trying to get away from the stench of the creature and caught sight of Tai. Horror filled him at seeing the brawler trapped between the two beowolves, one forcing it’s way into his mouth while the other pounded into him from behind. The pointed tip of one of the beowolves knobbed dicks nailed his sweet spot directly and Qrow clenched down, wailing at the amount of pleasure that unfairly flooded his system. He felt sick that he was hardening when he was being so violated but he was helpless to escape, as it was his aura was barely strong enough to fight the damage being done to him.

Tai kept his hands braced on the furred hips, using all the strength he had left to keep the beowolf from getting it’s knot anywhere close to his mouth. The bony bumps felt odd in his mouth, along his tongue but it was the thick ooze and the way the cock reached down his throat that made him choke, that forced him to gag. But he still held on, choosing to hold back this one at least that much when he knew he could do little else. He certainly couldn’t stop the one behind him as sparks shot up his spine and he grimaced, hating that these things were able to bring any pleasure at all to him. It somehow made it worse that there was any part of this that was enjoyable. His struggling mind wondered if Qrow felt the same or if things were worse for the smaller raven who’d been left with the _two_ alpha beowolves.

Panic spiked through him when the two sharing him sped up, the force behind their thrusts becoming stronger and he blocked it out. Blocked out everything except the need to keep the beowolf from going any deeper down his throat, from knotting his mouth. He felt the one behind him slam into him, felt the knot force it’s way into him and he shouted, an twisted orgasm forced out of him as the one he was holding back howled in sync with the one behind him. A thick disgusting taste filled his mouth, tried to crawl down his throat but Tai retched, the muscles of his neck tightening and forcing the black come back out with a stream of vomit. He felt it release his head, felt the edges of his vision start to blur as he finally managed to turn his head and make eye contact with a weakening Qrow. He gagged again at the disturbing sight of Qrow’s abdomen bulging from the two beowolves thrusting violently into him. He dropped his head, retching a second time, the taste of bile enough to wash away the black come that lingered. The beowolf behind him pulled him off it’s knot before it had fully gone down, shocking a scream out of him. He was dropped to the side, left watching as the two beowolves seemed more focused on the black puddles forming on the ground.

A weak keen left Qrow while he watched Tai get knotted by the beowolf, the realization that he was going to be double knotted by the two alphas slowly seeping into his thoughts. He sobbed, terrified and helpless as they began moving faster, growling and snarling at each other over his head. The two thrusting into him continually abused his sweet spot, too big to miss it even if they’d cared enough to try and he wailed again as he came, the two howling as he clamped down on them, thrusting more erratically as they got closer to their own completion. He hated how sensitive he was, how easy it was for the two of them to get his body to respond even when he didn’t want to, even when his sight was so blurred by the tears he was shedding that he could barely make out Tai’s form left discarded on the ground. Thankfully the grimm no longer seemed interested in him and Qrow prayed that it meant they would somehow survive this encounter.

When they howled again, his blood ran cold, understanding what was coming next. His mouth opened in a silent scream, breath lost, as the two shoved their knots into him. His eyes rolled back, vision whiting out as a second orgasm was pushed through his system, his body aching as his stomach swelled with the black come from the grimm, so much so that it forced it’s way past their knots to drip onto the ground below him. He went limp in the dangerous hold, sight fading as he was yanked off of the knots brutally, tearing a feeble scream out of him. He could feel the come running out of him, down his legs to the puddle below. Qrow whimpered in the grimm’s claw, gasping when he was tossed away, the final impact of his head colliding with the ground enough to knock him out. 

Tai grunted as he struggled to move, slowly crawling over to where Qrow had landed. The brawler checked his partner over, making sure he was still breathing before he gathered the slender body against his own, watching as forms started to form out of the puddles left behind. His eyes widened in horror as small beowolves took shape, crawling out to gather near the alphas and he realized they’d been used to rebuild the pack they’d nearly demolished. Thankfully their purpose was done because the grimm turned and ran off into the woods without another glance at the two fallen teens. Tai curled protectively around Qrow, finally allowing himself to pass out and praying to every god and spirit that ever existed that they’d be safe until they woke up and had time to recover.


	3. Let's Pretend It's Fine. (Clover/Qrow/Mutated Creep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Qrow get trapped in a cave in and run into trouble they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags Specific to this Chapter: 
> 
> **Fantasies as a way to Cope with Trauma, Size Difference.**
> 
> 💙Nyx

Clover coughed, keeping Qrow tucked under him while the dust settled. It seemed like their semblances had balanced each other out again, with them having survived the cave-in unharmed but their weapons were pinned under the rocks. Teal eyes could see the hook of Kingfisher and the pommel of Harbinger and he sighed, reaching up to test if the barrier was also blocking communications. There was nothing but silence over the radio and Qrow flashed him his scroll screen, showing that it was just as useless. He offered a reassuring smile to the defeated look on his boyfriend’s face, already knowing that Qrow was taking all the blame for what had trapped them in the dark, narrow tunnel. Clover sighed silently as the raven turned away from him, the sullen hunter starting down the tunnel to try to find a way back around to the others. Clover cast a wistful look at their lost weapons before following, the elder’s scroll lighting their path.

The Captain called them to a stop after an hour of walking when they came to a small cavern with an ice ceiling, thin enough to let some light through. The chasm through the cavern kept them from going any further so the two found a few rocks to sit on while they rested. Scrolls were still out and so was the radio but he thought if they worked on it then maybe they could get some kind of signal through that could indicate their location to a rescue team. They were relatively comfortable and Clover didn’t mind spending time with Qrow. Sure they were on a mission, technically, but they were working so much and so often that their dating and working lives were practically merged. It was rather rare for them to get a day off together to spend on other pursuits, though they did often spend the nights together in either his bed or Qrow’s. 

It took some time and effort but Clover did eventually manage to get a sound code through to alert the others of their condition and location before he lost signal again. He gave Qrow a grin, sitting down and pulling the slender hunter to his side. “Got a message through. From the message I got back it’ll take them some time to clear the rubble and come for us, so we’ve basically got the rest of the day off!”

Qrow gave a wry grin, snuggling closer as Clover tired to cheer him up by looking on the bright side. It was one of the taller man’s more admirable traits and Qrow knew that if he tried to mention how it was _his fault_ they were trapped at all, Clover would just go on to list all the things that _could have been worse_ and Qrow knew better than to say those words. So instead he decided to keep silent, not jinx it if he didn’t have to, and enjoy the peace and quiet with Clover. The two men settle into a niche together, using their body heat to keep each other warm and drifting in the soothing place between wakefulness and sleep while they waited.

Some time later, a small sound brought Qrow’s head up from where it had been resting on Clover’s chest, it had sounded like a rock falling, but when he looked around he couldn’t see anything around them. Clover hummed in a wordless question, reaching out to trail his hand down Qrow’s arm comfortingly. The shifter wasn’t swayed, instincts screaming at him that danger was near even if he couldn’t see it. He’d spent too much time surviving on instincts alone in the wilds to ignore them now. He took Clover’s hand, pulling the larger man up to his feet as he stood. There was a scuffling noise from the chasm and Qrow cautiously started to slide closer. A large form lunging over the edge sent him scrambling back, tripping on the ice to fall into Clover’s arms. The brunette twisted, bringing his body around to take the swipe from the grimm (it looked like a mutated creep of some sort, it had long spindly arms with claws) and felt the back of his jacket tear as they went sliding across the ground. Qrow’s heels scraped against the ice as he lifted his knees, capturing Clover in the cradle of his hips and leaning up on his elbows under Clover’s bulk.

Clover immediately tried to get up so they could both stand and face it but the widening of Qrow’s eyes and his pale hands coming up to protect the back of his head and neck kept him down. The force of the impact knocked the breath from his lungs as the grimm landed on his back. Those spindly claws raked down his back, glancing off his aura but shredding through his clothes and he shivered as the frozen air hit his bared skin. Qrow made a small, distressed noise at the action, arms curling around Clover’s body to try to shield him from the grimm. Clover swore as one clawed arm wedged it’s way between his legs, spreading Qrow’s even farther apart as it tore through the thin hunter’s pants. Red eyes clenched shut, finger’s digging into Clover’s back as the grimm’s claws grabbed them both and lifted. He couldn’t see what was happening but he had a pretty good idea and he held onto Qrow tightly as the grimm pulled them closer, the raven’s legs wrapping around his hips in answer.

Whatever horror came their way, they were together. That would have to be comfort enough.

Clover clenched his eyes shut groaning as he felt the pressure at his hole. Below him, Qrow whimpered, hiding his face in Clover’s neck. The Atlesian felt the creature start to force it’s way into him, trying to relax despite the way his mind screamed at him to fight back. He couldn’t stop what was happening, his best chance, _their_ best chance, was to go along with it so they could be strong enough to defend themselves once it was done with them. He pressed his lips to Qrow’s temple, keeping his breathing steady as the creature’s slick flesh slid deeper into him, body convulsing when the first part slid past his rim. It took him a moment to realize that the thing’s cock was made out of bulbs. Qrow was shaking against him and it took a similar spasm from the selvet form for Clover to realize the grimm had _two cocks_ and was penetrating both of them at the same time. Nothing in his career had ever prepared him for this situation and he cleared his mind, trying to block it out as a way to cope. 

It was hard though, so hard, to keep his mind clear when Qrow’s head fell back revealing his flushed face. Clover knew his own was probably much the same and were it not for the tundra around them, he could almost pretend the two of them were alone in one of their rooms. When the grimm’s tip pressed against his prostate, grazing by as it slid them down, he clung to that illusion that they were alone together, ignoring the growls from behind him as his body started to respond. That it was just him and Qrow and nobody else. He pressed his lips to Qrow’s neck when the raven shouted, the grimm obviously having found his sweet spot and for a moment Clover was jealous that something so unworthy of his lover knew such an intimate detail about him, but he forced it away. The grimm was a beast, not mindless but still acting on instinct as it sheathed itself fully in them both. 

The creature shifted, pinning them to the ground and started to thrust, rutting into the two humans hard and fast. Clover ground his teeth, focusing on the way Qrow was shaking under him, the way that red eyes had gone just a little hazy. He took in the flushed cheek and matted bangs, feeling himself harden fully more because of his lover than because of the grimm still thrusting frantically into the two of them. Qrow panted, moving both hands to cradle Clover’s face, pulling him down closer. Lips brushed his, silently asking permission and Clover gave it, taking Qrow’s mouth in the kind of all consuming kiss he would have given the man if they _really were_ alone in their rooms. It helped, that familiarity allowing him to block out the hissing, the growling as the thrusting got more forceful. 

When Clover finally released Qrow’s lips they were swollen and bruised the way he loved to see them, Tears clinging to dark lashes as they often did when Qrow started to get close, when things started to overwhelm him. Clover tightened his grip around the narrow waist, pressing them together more firmly as Qrow mewled, the subtle shifting of their bodies together not quite enough. It prompted Clover to reach between them, grasping them both in one hand like he did when he could coax the other into the shower with him. Qrow wailed, falling over the edge and dragging Clover with him as his legs bruised his hips. Clover’s breath hissed through his teeth as the creature roared behind them, adjusting it’s grip so that it was able to rut more deeply into them. He heard Qrow sob softly, the sound so familiar from when Clover fucked him through an orgasm and he pushed the reminder that they weren’t alone out of his mind. 

He kissed Qrow again, both hands back around his waist as he tried to keep them both in the illusion that they were together and alone. That they were fine and nothing was wrong. He felt himself hardening again, Qrow’s whimpers and mewls fuel to the fire, felt Qrow hardening again with him, his own quiet moans spurring the lithe hunter’s own desire on. They were together, they could get through this. He dropped his mouth to Qrow’s neck again, seeking the tender spot he loved to mark. Delicate fingers wove into his hair, holding him close as they were both brought to a second orgasm, still sensitive from the first one. The grimm slammed deep and screeched, making both of them flinch as the thing came inside them. He grimaced as the thing pulled out, each bulb tugging at their rims with a sickening pop. It held them both for a moment, the black come pooling below them before they were dropped to the side, both managing to scoot away from the grimm, backs pressed against the icy wall. 

They watched, minds numb, as the pools started to form shapes. Soon, three more smaller grimm stood around the large ones legs, the large one clicking and hissing at them before it turned and crawled back over the ledge, the smaller ones following behind it. Clover kept an arm around Qrow’s waist as the raven buried his face in his chest, likely trying to forget what just happened. Clover wished he could as well, but he was a soldier first and unlike Qrow, he still had someone to report to. This was going to be the most awkward mission report he’d _ever_ turned into the General and he wondered exactly what kind of counseling they’d been given to cope with that they’d been through.


	4. Through The Woods (Jaune/Ursa Major)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes out into Emerald Forest for some solo training and makes a dangerous mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific Tags for this Chpater:
> 
> **Stomach Bulge, Come Inflation, Size Difference, Vomiting.**
> 
> 💙Nyx

Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow, sheathing his sword as he leaned against the tree. He’d come out to the Emerald Forest for some training, still feeling like he wasn’t being taken seriously even in his second year, and he thought he was doing fairly well. Unfortunately in his haste to get out for training without being noticed by bullies he didn’t want to deal with, he’d forgotten to grab water or snacks for the day. Thankfully the knight knew where there was a freshwater stream and some berries that were safe for consumption. He just had to make his way to them. Jaune made his way through the trees, on guard but still somewhat relaxed after the workout of the morning. It was as he approached the stream that he tripped and fell in, coming back up to his feet sputtering. Sighing the blond decided he’d have to strip and hang his clothes to dry before he returned.

The water, when he drank from the stream, was cool and soothing and the berries were sweet. The blond found a mossy boulder nearby in the shade to sit on, watching the clouds drift across the blue sky while his clothes dripped off of a bush in the sun. The breeze was calming, quietly rustling the leaves of the trees and Jaune could make out the promising scent of rain lingering in the air. It was peaceful, lulling him into dropping his guard, even when he knew in the back of his mind that he was still in dangerous territory. Blue eyes slid closed as he tipped his face up, taking in the sun and the quiet in a way he couldn’t back at the academy. There were just too many people, too much noise. But not out here. Here there was serenity. Jaune thought of Ren, wondered if his male teammate would appreciate being out here like this. Pyrrha might like it too, she had that kind and quiet personality to her…

Jaune woke to the sound of crashing branches, sitting up as an Ursa Major tore through the branches of some bushes on the other side of the stream. The blond lunged for his sword, bringing the old blade up to block the first strike as it crossed the water but his footing was wrong and he was knocked down by the second one. The teen rolled away, trying to put distance between him and the enemy so he could get back to his feet but a heavy paw crashed down onto his back, pinning him to the ground and cutting off his oxygen with the pressure. Black spots were forming in his vision by the time the black claws curled around him, lifting his limp form into the air. Jaune shook his head, gasping for breath as he tried to clear the spots. He was in a lot of trouble and he knew it. He just wasn’t sure how to get out of it.

Blue eyes widened as he was dragged closer to the looming body, catching sight of a whole new nightmare. 

The Ursa Major’s erection was huge, gleaming red and slick from where it was protruding out of the creature’s body. He swallowed in fear at the way there were lines of bone running from the widely pointed tip to the even wider base, the whole thing was probably larger than his forearm and he kicked his feet, instinctively trying to get away even if he was already caught. The grimm growled slamming him down face first on the boulder he’d so stupidly fallen asleep on. Jaune screamed at the impact, dizzy from the force and the paw that was once again crushing him down so he couldn’t escape.

The blond squirmed, uselessly trying to get free as he felt the tip of it’s cock starting to press into him, whimpers of panic and fear escaping his mouth. A scream ripped out of him as the bear grimm sheathed itself fully inside him, the grip shifting to hold him up. His feet barely found a hold on the boulder, eyes going down to see the way his abdomen was shaped _wrong_. The beast too big for his body to handle. Bile rose in his throat and he choked it down, though he’d never had a strong stomach and didn’t know how long he could hold it back. The first true thrust from the grimm had him gagging and screaming at the same time.

Jaune felt tears run down his face, every push into him forcing a new cry past his lips. The worst part for Jaune’s mind to comprehend was the way his body was reacting, either as a survival tactic or as a result of just how big the beast was making it impossible for it not to drag across his sweet spot. He didn’t know which it was and he didn’t care, the sick feeling intensifying at the grimm leaned over him, slamming into him harder as it got closer to it’s own completion. He couldn’t hold it anymore, the creature finally slamming deep into him, deep enough that he came, deep enough that he finally puked all over the stone. He sobbed, retching again as his stomach swelled, the black come forcing his body to make room for it before the vile liquid flowed back out, around the cock still buried in him. 

He stayed where he was as the grimm finally slid out of him, legs shaking as the come pooled between his feet. He managed to stumble a few steps away, collapsing to the ground next to his sword. The student rolled over, watching as the grimm waited at the pool of black, completely ignoring him. Jaune felt terror spike through him as a small ursa formed out of the puddle, relief replacing it when they wandered away. The blond rolled onto his back and covered his eyes as another sob escaped him, the taste of bile still in his mouth. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go back to Beacon, but he knew he needed to get up and get cleaned before someone came looking for him. He just needed a minute to pull himself back together. He just needed to clear his mind and pretend nothing had happened. His hand fell limply to the side of his head as he looked up at the blue sky, clouds drifting idly by overhead.


	5. Weed Whacking Gone Wrong (James/Qrow/Plant Grimm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is sent out with Qrow to hunt down rumors of a Plant Grimm. It catches them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific Tags for this Chapter:
> 
> **Ovi, Egg (Pod) Laying, Sex Pollen, Stomach Bulge, Overstimulation, Underage, EggPreg.**
> 
> 💙Nyx

Deep blue eyes watched as long, slender legs leap over a log, the red cape lifting enough for him to momentarily appreciate the teen’s ass. James sighed, closing his eyes to pull his thoughts back. The teen he was with wasn’t quite legal yet, no matter how beautiful he was, and such thoughts had no place on a mission. The only reason they were on this mission together, was because the grimm they were sent to find was rumored to be plant based and the younger boy’s scythe was a more effective weapon against it than his guns. He still wasn’t sure it was a good idea to pair the first years up with him and his former classmates, all of them having already graduated. He, himself, had gotten his license two years ago. Which meant the student in front of him was _far too young_ for him to be looking. 

“Hey, Jimmy! I think there’s something this way!” The too cute for his own good teen called back, calling the hunter to his location.

“James. My name is _James_.” He bent down to inspect the mark Qrow was kneeling over, frowning as he tried to figure out if it was a sign from their quarry or not.

“Uh-huh. So, this thing looks like it’s dragging itself this way.” Qrow reached down, hesitating for only a brief moment before he swiped his fingers across the drag mark and brought his hand up. His nose wrinkled cutely when he gave the red powered clinging to the tips a brief sniff. “Definitely doesn’t smell like anything natural that I know of. And I grew up in a forest…” The slender teen stood, brushing his hand off on a tree. 

The Atlesian gave him a worried look, concerned that he’d come into contact with the red dust, but Qrow seemed unaffected, walking off in the direction the dragging indicated the enemy had gone. James stood and brushed off his knees, following the teen since he had more experience following tracks through the woods. He would guard the smaller raven’s back while they went so he could keep his focus on following the grimm.

~*~

An hour of tracking later and Jamess was back to worrying. The teen’s had started to slow down and his steps were slightly unsteady so James had suggested they find a stream to rest by so that the raven could cool down. The taller was concerned that the flushed cheeks and slightly strained breathing indicated some kind of poison from the red substance but he needed to take a closer look at the teen before he called for an extraction. He’d have to check Qrow’s pulse and temperature once they reached the water. If his vitals were too high and he couldn’t get them back down, he’d make the call.

Qrow stumbled over a root and James caught him, pulling the smaller up to his feet. James almost stumbled himself when he tried to let go only to find pale hands clinging to his jacket and suddenly his back was being pressed against a tree. The hunter faltered, confused, as the teen pressed up against him, nose buried in his neck as he breathed deep. James jumped as teeth nipped at his pulse and he brought both hands up to push back the narrow shoulders, making eye contact with the blown out pupils. The realization of what was going on hit him hard as the teen’s hips ground against his thigh, revealing just what kind of state he was in. 

James swore and tried to fumble for his scroll while keeping the agile hands from undoing the buttons of his jacket and shirt. Eventually he had to give up on his scroll long enough to capture the delicate wrists and spin them around, pinning Qrow’s arms above his head with one hand while he tried again to reach his scroll with the other. The flushed teen whimpered, trying to pull him closer with his legs now that his arms were trapped. James focused on keeping his breathing steady, trying to ignore the way the sight affected him by reminding himself that Qrow was only seventeen and he was five years the teens senior, though it didn’t do as much to help him as he wished it did. Not with the way Qrow had wrapped his long legs around his hips and pulled them together, not with the way he was _grinding _against him. If James hadn’t been so concerned about what the teen would do if his hands were free, he’d let him go just to try to put some distance between them.__

__Unfortunately he knew a losing battle when he saw one and the only way to win this was to hold out until someone else came to help. James had finally managed to get his scroll out when the rustling of leaves became loud enough that he actually noticed it, and even then only because he heard branches snapping overhead. The young soldier glanced up as he pulled them both out from under the tree, seeing only the mass of black and white streaked with red as they tumbled away to avoid being caught under the grimm. He pinned the squirming Qrow under his weight as he took in the creature._ _

__There were no eyes from what he could tell but the large bulbous bone flower seemed to act as a mouth. The long, thick stem of the plant was streaked with the same red that patterned the bone petals, vines growing out of it to move the creature around in conjunction with the roots at the bottom of the stem. The flower swelled and spewed a mist of red powder, some kind of pollen, and he realized immediately that it was the same thing that had affected Qrow as he felt it burn into his nose. Beneath him, Qrow moaned and bucked, scaring James that the double does of the pollen would hurt him more than he could survive. It was the last coherent thought he managed as pale, nimble fingers worked his clothes off of him, baring his skin to the elements._ _

__James found himself reaching out to undo the buttons on Qrow’s shirt, mouth devouring the teen as he stripped the younger raven. He felt the touch along his back, trailing around his legs. Unfocused blue eyes finally opened to see black vines working their way under Qrow’s back and around his waist, slowly tugging them closer to where the grimm had dug in it’s roots. There was some small part of his brain trying to warn him of the danger, that he needed to fight but Qrow bit down hard on his collar bone and he forgot what the problem was, turning his attention back to the eager teen below him. The vines wound their way around his arms and torso until eventually the two of them were held completely immoble in the grimms grasp. Qrow keened when they were pulled apart, struggling against the vines to get closer to James and James growled while he fought to get free so he could hold onto Qrow._ _

__The two frenzied ravens didn’t notice the two larger, hollow vines until they were pushing inside them, both of them crying out at the stretch. James shuddered as the vine thrust into him, watching Qrow’s beautiful eyes roll back just a few feet away. His hands clenched in the black restraints, groaning as the vine angled just right. Between the angle of the thrusting and the aphrodisiac pollen, he knew neither of them were going to last long but he suspected that they weren’t meant to. Qrow’s whimpers were becoming more frequent, increasing in pitch and James watched enraptured when he came, pale body quacking in the grimm’s tight hold. He shuddered when the teen started whining, tears forming on his lashes as his body became hyper-sensitive in the aftermath with the vines showing no sign of slowing down just yet._ _

__James wasn’t sure if the teen was simply more sensitive than him or if it was the double does of pollen that made him so but Qrow was already becoming hard again, even as he sobbed from the overstimulation, a hoarse wail leaving him when he twisted and the vine struck particularly hard inside him. James clenched down on the vine, groaning as he did so. With how focused he was on watching Qrow fall apart, James almost missed the sight of something moving through the vine. The bulge wasn’t quite round but it was large (almost the size of his fist) and seemed to be moving in short bursts in sync with the vine’s motions. A second one followed the first with a much larger bulge following them. James noticed the same happening with the vine inside Qrow, though there were three of the smaller ones in front of the big one. It took his addled brain until the first bulge was trying to push into him for James to understand what was happening._ _

__The grimm was some kind of eggs or pods _in them_._ _

__He twisted in the vines, feebly trying to escape through the pleasure that still assaulted his system. James gave a rough shout when the first one popped inside his rim, feeling it move deeper with each thrust. He shook as the second one pressed in, heard Qrow shriek as the first one in his vine forced past his rim, eyes rolling back as his shaking breath shattered into a cry at the second one. James hissed as the largest of the three tried to force it’s way into him screaming and coming when it finally breached him. He shook through his orgasm as it pushed deeper, head dropping once it was deposited and the vine was removed. Blue eyes widened in horror at the way his stomach bulged at the things inside him, cringing as he was dropped to the ground, though there were still vines holding him captive._ _

__His new, lower angle allowed him the perfect view to see the way the fourth, largest bugle was pressed against Qrow’s abused hole, the teen flailing in the vine’s grip as it fought to fit inside him. James could see the way Qrow’s stomach was already starting to distend from the three small ones inside him and he questioned whether the smaller raven could even take the fourth one, swallowing hard as Qrow whined and mewled at the continued pressure. A strange sound emanated from the grimm and more vines wrapped around the slender legs, the hollow vine seeming to straighten and harden slightly. James wondered what the grimm was doing before the vines on Qrow’s legs yanked him down, screaming in sync with Qrow as he was violently forced onto the last one, his scream shifting to a drawn out moan as he came a second time._ _

__The grimm dropped Qrow next to him, still bound in vines and he reached out, able to do that much at least. Qrow turned his head into the soft touch on his cheek, blown out eyes rolling weakly to try to look at him. The pollen was still affecting them, still heating their blood as he hardened again, leaning down to kiss the exhausted teen. He moaned as the motion caused the objects inside him to move slightly, a bolt of pleasure shooting through him. James felt oddly weak, though he couldn’t think clearly enough to figure out why. He jolted when he felt a hand cupping his balls, trailing up to grip his cock and stroke him. He panted and leaned over to brace on one hand. James hadn’t thought Qrow had enough coherency to do anything. Apparently he’d been wrong. Groaning, he ran one large hand down the swollen body, seeking out the other’s erection to give the same treatment to._ _

__Qrow whined, writhing on the ground as James worked his hand over him, his own hand faltering but not stopping. The older raven felt something shifting inside him, grinding against the sensitive spot he had and enhancing the pleasure he was getting from Qrow. It wasn’t until he felt a rush of something leaking out of him, saw something leaking out of Qrow, that he pieced together that the eggs, pods, _whatever_ were hatching inside them. He groaned both in horror and pleasure as the hatching grimm pushed against his prostate, Qrow convulsing in front of him from what was likely the same issue, and both of them came as the creatures pushed their way back out, the fluid bringing their pods out with them. The things crawling out of Qrow, out of him, looked much like the one still holding them captive though with fewer petals, fewer vines and roots. The vines of the mother plant finally released them, picking up the hatchlings and crawling back up into the branches to vanish from sight._ _

__James watched it go with a sense of relief. He wasn’t sure they would have been able to make it through a second round if it had wanted more hatchlings. A breathless whine brought his attention back to Qrow, the pale teen still flushed and squirming on the ground. It took James a moment of staring to realize Qrow was hard again and he bit his lip, feeling like a creep as he slid his hand between the pale legs. The pollen was wearing off on him, allowing him to think clearly again but Qrow was clearly still suffering, even as his eyes fluttered to stay open. Drawing in a shaky breath, James curled his fingers into the abused hole, seeking out the sweet spot that would hopefully end the sweet torture Qrow was enduring and allow the exhausted teen to rest. Qrow, bucked down onto his hand, voice weak as he moaned again, trying to ride the fingers inside him._ _

__James grit his teeth, bringing his other hand down to grip himself. He didn’t know if it was his own attraction to Qrow that was making him hard or the pollen but either way he hated himself for the way he was reacting. He worked them both as quickly as he could, Qrow’s final wail enough to send him careening over the edge. Soft red eyes rolled back a final time, the pale body going limp as unconsciousness too over. James slumped against a tree, looking around at the mess and wondering how he was going to get them cleaned up before he called in the encounter. There was no way the two of them were going to be able to face the grimm again, and it couldn’t be allowed to continue as it was. It was going to be embarrassing to report what the grimm was capable of so that the next hunters would be better prepared but he couldn’t ignore the threat it represented. He just needed to compose himself first._ _


	6. (Oscar/Sabyr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oscar gets fucked and torn apart by a sabyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ surprise! it's oscar's turn ❤️
> 
> specific warnings for this chapter:  
> ❤️ underage  
> ❤️ **gore**  
>  ❤️ size difference & cum inflation  
> ❤️ barbed dicks  
> needless to say: dead dove, do _not_ eat.
> 
> ❤️ maknae ❤️️

Over the distant cry of battle and the ashes that float in the air, Oscar hears the growl that emerges from the obscure depth of an alleyway nearby.

There is a limp he cannot quite work through, a trickle of what he assumes is blood trailing down his temple, an odd numbness tingling at his fingertips. In his ears, frayed around the edges with an obscure sort of clarity, he recognizes what might be footsteps. Muted over the pound of his heart, frantic where they scrabble against asphalt, approaching faster than he can run.

The pain registers after the impact; for one blissful moment, he is an outsider looking in, passerby to the trauma, suspended for what feels like an eternity as he is swiped. He is slammed back into focus when he finally lands, scraping to a halt several yards away, three jagged-edged peaks torn sideways down his back and over to his flank.

His aura flickers, bursts, splinters like lightning across the sky. The asphalt sends hellfire down the wound, and he lets out what might be a sob, ragged and airy and choked on ash and blood alike. He does not notice the red gleam nearby until it is too late; there is another growl, simmering like the wire-tight twinge in its maw, and that is Oscar’s only warning before it pounces.

He does not recognize the noise that tears out of his throat, does not register much more than the flames that rage beneath his skin as it is pierced, then wrenched out of place. The Sabyr eclipses the sky above, the mushy red in its maw almost as bright as its eyes. Oscar convulses, writhes, sobs out pleads too frantic to decipher. He reaches out for something he cannot name, something he cannot quite grasp, until his fingers wrap around the cane he knows all too well.

It is as instinctual as much as it is practiced; a part of him is hopeful, a flame that flickers precariously before it finally dies, an echo memory that he cannot quite grasp. The Sabyr finches as the cane collides with what Oscar thinks is its nose, two hollows as deep and black as the rest of its body. He drops the cane and turns, shifts under the paws that falter just enough to allow him to escape.

He slips on something slick - something crimson, something _warm_ , he realizes, dripping, smearing over asphalt when there is too much for his clothing to hold. He scrambles to his knees, but one large paw presses between his shoulder blades. There is another growl, another wet breath that washes over his throat before teeth bear down against his shoulder once more. Oscar screams out to gods who do not hear him, to a soul that does not want to listen, to an elder huntsman who does not know when he got separated from the group.

Flesh does not tear cleanly; blood does not spill slowly; bone does not shatter, but it does rattle, seethe, cracks under the Sabyr’s maw as it tears what is left of his shoulder away. His throat is raw and his ears ring and his body grows rigid with the shock, but his voice does not stop, the tears do not stop - and neither does the Sabyr, not until flesh and clothing alike are torn free, not until mere shreds of his coat and trousers cling uselessly to his body.

Distantly, he feels something slick against his lower back. He squirms at the first press against him, realizing now what it is, missing its mark and grinding hard over his taint. The Sabyr growls again in what he realizes is a warning, a promise that will not go by unfulfilled should he continue.

Though it is difficult not to thrash and writhe and scream anew despite the nails down his throat once it finally breaches him. Its weight bears down on him, keeping his chest pinned, his torn shoulder and back weeing under its paw. Despite the odd space he is thrown into, the numbness that pillows his head while his voice grows ragged and his vision starts to blur, he is somehow hyper aware of the thing that splits him in two.

The Sabyr keens as it bucks its hips, jerking him against the asphalt with it. His hole and thighs grow slick very quickly - slick and red and weeping hellfire up the curve of his spine. He claws weakly at the ground, his body growing limp from the shock and the lightning that sears through every inch of his body, held up only by the thick cock that has yet to sheathe itself entirely.

He is both numb and in pain, like ice held to his skin, like a broken nail pressed into its bed until it stops registering to him; he is lost in some rancid purgatory, choking on his own drool and blood and bile, the cock half-buried in his hole pressing hard enough inside with every thrust to distend his lower abdomen. He weeps against the pressure, too overwhelmed to sob as he once did, too exhausted beyond repair to do much more than cry and whine and _take it_.

Faintly, he registers the pinpricks at his torn hole, the lightning-flash of something far more perilous as the Sabyr thrusts mindlessly into him. He starts to scream and thrash anew as he feels the razor-edged barbs that are forced into him, digging as it thrusts in and ripping him anew as they are pulled back out. 

Again, and again, going deeper each time, until there is too much blood for him to see through and a pounding in his ears that is too loud to hear over. Muffled against the frantic flutter of his heart hammering against his ribcage is another growl, mixing in with a keen, simmering in the Sabyr’s chest as it buries itself to the hilt with one final thrust.

There is pressure, locked in place by the barbs that impale him, building rapidly as he is filled to the brim. His abdomen aches, sears, screams against the strain of his muscles as it pumps him full of cum. The pressure only heightens, and he lets out tremulous little whines, begging again despite it falling on deaf ears - it is too much, too much and too little space and no time to process, too much that strains and swells until it almost bursts.

Something gives, and he slacks beneath its paws. A tar-like substance starts to ooze out from where its hips still buck idly against his ass. He heaves, gasps, weakly retches black out onto the floor beside him. Soon, it starts to pull out of him, drawing another involuntary wail as it wrenches a small part of him out with it.

Without its cock inside him or its paws on his shoulders, Oscar is free to collapse onto his side, oozing a thick, sticky black out of the corners of his mouth. He cannot move the arm connected to the shoulder that was torn into, but even so, he is not strong enough to drag himself away. 

He only lays there in a pool of red and murky black as the Sabyr noses at his hole. He feels no breaths, only the chill of its maw as the come drips out of him and into a puddle.

Before he closes his eyes and drifts into blissful eternity, he sees the vague silhouette of a new Sabyr start to form from the tar that his body still weeps.


	7. An experiment (Qrow/Apathy/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood holds an apathy captive and asks Qrow for advice, knowing he has experience with that kind of Grimm. Things take an unexpected turn and James is quite fascinated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: weird dick, overstimulation, stomach bulge, size difference, human willingly having sex with Grimm, dark!James, James using his semblance and going nuts

Qrow checked his scroll again, wiping the traces his clammy fingers left on the translucent screen. This was indeed the right door, but why would James have wanted to see him in a basement room of his underground research facility? The concrete walls were damp, muffling every sound and amplifying silence with an ominous resonance. The air was saturated with scents of chlorine and other cleaning chemicals, which left Qrow to wonder what could be so dirty, so filthy that it needed to be cleaned away with such insistence. The painted numbers on the metal door were somewhat rusted and flaked away, but there was no doubt. This was the right door. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

An automatic mechanism activated as a low squeak echoed like a warning in the semi-obscurity - and then the door slid open. 

Darkness greeted him inside, but Qrow’s eyes immediately recognised what was facing him. Under the dim hard-light dust lamps, He could barely discern the weak glow of blood-red eyes, could sense the fetid crimson vapour wafting out of a black mouth lined with eerily perfect human teeth. As his eyes got accustomed to the semi-obscurity, could guess the gangly outline of a bony body floating bonelessly, languidly above ground, cutting a shadow amongst shadows. 

A shiver ran down his spine, a sudden tension constricting his chest. Icy sweat slowly dripped down his brow. He remembered Brunswick farm - or rather, he didn’t remember. He remembered the cold, the snow, the burn of the alcohol down his throat, the way the doorway to the wine cellars rattled and howled at night - or rather, he didn’t remember. He remembered the cadavers the kids found in their beds, now devoid of any warmth, but still snugly sleeping, peacefully sleeping, for nothing could disturb them anymore. Or rather, he didn’t remember. Everything was a blur. 

He only remembered waking up with the worst hangover. 

“Greetings, Qrow,” the General spoke, while Qrow had been so transfixed with the Grimm to notice James had even been there, his white coat standing in stark contrast with the shadowy surroundings. “My teams away in Anima found this specimen and brought it back to me - absolutely remarkable, don’t you think?”

“What, this apathy? Uh… yeah,” the shapeshifter shrugged, for what good would disagreeing do?

“I saw in your mission reports that you have some experience with this kind of Grimm, so I thought you may be able to guide us as we conduct some experiments on this fine specimen.”

“... Fine. Whatever you want, Jimmy.”

For a fraction of a second, Qrow wondered how Ironwood could remain this unaffected by the apathy, and guessed the iron will his semblance conferred him probably helped. Probably. Not that it mattered now. Not that anything mattered now. Qrow was so tired, nothing really mattered more than getting these experiments over with so he could go back to his bed and take a nap. He guessed the effects of his withdrawal were just worse today, and he’ be fine after a long night’s sleep. 

Nothing bad would happen. 

Nothing bad would happen, the small sound of crackling as something shifted between the monster’s legs couldn’t presage anything bad, just one more shadow moving amongst other shadows. 

Nothing bad would happen, the hard glint that appeared in the General’s eyes at that sound couldn’t mean anything ominous, just another dim light amongst dim lights in the darkness. 

The only thing that mattered was how tired Qrow was, and how badly he needed to just close his eyes. 

James, on the other hand, kept his eyes wide open with keen interest, the instinct of a huntsman reawakened within him as he witnessed the experiment. He’d had to spend most of his time behind a desk giving out orders these last years, but nothing excited him more than facing Grimm in the field, than hunting down Salem’s creatures one by one, than slowly tearing them apart to better understand how to beat them, to utterly control them even for brief instants. He craved the adrenaline spiking during those short seconds, he craved feeling as powerful as Salem if only fleetingly, with the Grimm unravelling under him like puppets whose strings he could pull and cut. He craved the feeling of revenge, after Grimm had ruined half of his body, having taken even his manhood, leaving him with only pain and shame and a desire to even the score.

The General hadn’t been too keen to drag Qrow into those experiments, but he had reasoned his long-time friend was a huntsman too, having dedicated his life to facing the Grimm too, and his experience had seemed relevant. Besides, the shifter didn’t seem too bothered when a bony length emerged from the creature’s crotch and unfolded like an oversized skeletal finger, bulbous white joints standing out amidst the black member. As James watched in utter fascination, his friend barely even flinched as the pointy tip tore through the fabric of his pants and underwear as if through paper, didn’t even resist as the lengthy appendage buried itself inside his hole so deeply that it lifted Qrow off the ground with deceptive strength, bringing him eye to eye with the apathy. 

For brief seconds, James struggled to see the shapeshifter’s pliant form, concealed by the monster’s taller frame, before the creature tackled Qrow against the humid concrete wall to fuck him better. And then, Ironwood saw them - his friend’s lightless eyes, not scared, not pained, not pleasured, just void as the Grimm rutted into him again and again, his arms hanging limply by his side with no effort to fight back, his head lolling back against the cold concrete every time the joints twitched within the tightness of him. An involuntary moan escaped his throat and an orgasm ripped its way through his lithe body, his cock spasming completely outside of his control. 

Too tired to fight back, Qrow let his body respond reflexively as the  _ thing  _ inside of him pushed, shifted, twitched, each bulb eliciting so much pain, so much pleasure as it raked against the tightness of his walls. There was a weak, wet  _ snap  _ every time the Grimm dick bent, twisting inside of him along the oddly angled joints, and his nerves whined at the overstimulation, at the too much pleasure, at the too much pain, but he didn’t care anymore, focusing on the dampness of the wall against his back, on the abstract details of sights before his eyes - red eye sockets, bright white teeth, sharp lines and gentle curves of a strangely human rib cage… The details were his world, his fading word, his rocking and shivering world as another climax shook his whole abused body. 

How many times he’d come, he couldn’t tell. How many times he’d still last, he couldn’t care, he’d never cared less in his life. He just wanted to rest, whatever was being done unto his body, he just needed, desperately needed to rest.

James should probably do something like interrupt the experiment - if it weren’t going so well, providing never seen before results. And if he weren’t already hard. His member wept for attention within his uniform at the sight of his friend’s lacerated pants revealing lengthy alabaster legs that trembled weakly at each thrust. Such thoughts were far from appropriate, the younger Huntsman was one of his closest and only friends and he’d never wanted to jeopardise their friendship. On the other hand, the delectable sound of Qrow’s shapely, toned backside pressed against the wet wall as the apathy wrecked it was music to his ears, music to his dick, while the Grimm’s butt cheeks, just as slender above inhumanly long legs, partly obscured Ironwood’s vision. 

The military leader wondered if the monstrous pucker between those butt cheeks was untouched, if no one or nothing, not even Salem ever wrecked it, ever claimed it, ever controlled it. If it was his for the taking, his and his only to mark as his own, to what new, undiscovered lengths this experiment could go.

For the experiment was going well, indeed.

The apathy continued, relentless as James watched transfixed, gloved fingers idly stroking his length through the fabric of his uniform. 

The only logical, the only necessary next step was for the General to undo his pants, letting his metal erection loose.

He’d already experimented with Grimm before, claiming them and possessing them as their slimy black bodies writhed under him, all for the sake of his experiments - but this was different, with Qrow’s face right there, blissfully unresponsive while his body reacted so sensitively, oh so sensitively. James angled a tentative thrust, burying his dick, that same dick that was a replacement for the one Salem’s creatures had dared take from him. 

He admired Qrow’s sculptural back arched in response as the Grimm’s semi-levitating body slammed into him. Fucking the apathy was like fucking shadows - not hot, not cold, just there, tight and there, like mounting something that moved slowly, languidly as James controlled it, chartered it like a terra icognita no one had ever dared tread. 

The General lost no time as he rammed into the untouched, tight, sinfully tight hole, again and again. He didn’t care for the creature’s pleasure, didn’t care for anything except for his own selfish, perfect pleasure. Was the monster starting to affect his mind, despite his emblance? He couldn’t tell, and honestly couldn’t care as a series of delicious whimpers spilled down Qrow’s lips, though they should not, must not, had no rights to be so desirable. 

But Qrow didn’t care, the monster didn’t care, couldn’t speak, perhaps couldn’t even think despite the souls it devoured to survive, if there was even a hint of sentience under that misshapen humanoid skull. No one cared, so James just pressed on, his iron will forcing him to still care.

Maybe the Grimm did feel, maybe it wasn’t as apathetic as its name suggested. Maybe it gained some scrap of sentience throughout a long life of sucking souls. Or maybe it was just a bodily reflexive reaction, when it contorted and convulsed after Ironwood’s deep, hard thrust. When its dick  _ curled up _ inside Qrow, eliciting a long, ragged scream from the shapeshifter as the unnaturally bent tip created a protruding bump on his pale, lithe abdomen. A tear rolled down the corner of vermillion eyes, but Qrow couldn’t stop an umpteenth orgasm from rippling across his shattering soul, entirely milking whatever was left of him. 

James reached out to catch the shifter’s body as he tumbled sideways. Their skins touched - and then briefly, their eyes met. 

The General’s eyes were as blue as the evening sky. It wasn’t good, it wasn’t bad, Qrow didn’t care enough for that. But it was different. It wasn’t the red, the black, the specks of white that had been dancing before his field of vision as his consciousness slowly faded. He was faintly aware of strong arms holding him, cradling him, and finally he could rest, finally he was safe to rest, finally he could surrender to a dark, dreamless slumber. 

As soon as Qrow’s eyes rolled all the way up and his body went limp between the Atlesian’s arms, James knew he’d passed out, and wasted no time in prying the Grimm off to gently drop the other huntsman’s fallen form to the floor. 

Where his body met the cold, hard concrete, a puddle of black slime leaked out of his overused hole, faintly reflective as it spread across the floor. James watched in fascination, the experiments had never yielded such surprising results. Fascination turned into horror, however, as more apathy clambered out of the ooze, disarticulate arms dragging flaccid bodies and legs that bent and twisted as bonelessly as newborn worms. 

The effect of the additional apathy against James’s semblance were immediately felt, causing his aura to flicker in coalescent cobalt lights. He’d been so deeply focused on the experiment at hand he hadn’t realised how much engaging his semblance had drained his aura levels, wondering how long he could last until he was as drained, motionless, and lifeless as Qrow, who still lay unconscious on his lap.

He couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t let himself become a puppet to those mindless creatures, couldn’t bear the thought of no longer caring enough to be in control while those monsters continued to wrecked Qrow.

So he did what was necessary, drawing his weapon to shoot each apathy in the centre of its skull, one by one. 

Qrow’s body shuddered at the sound of the gunshots, teary eyelids weakly fluttering, but he didn’t wake. Only after that effort did James’s aura break completely, resisting the apathy’s power having finally taken its toll. Only then did he regain awareness of his surroundings, only then did he realise he’d made a terrible mistake, and his friend suffered because of it. He had surmised Qrow at least didn’t mind what had happened to him, seeing the lack of resistance he opposed, before understanding where the apathy’s abilities truly resided and how James had only been lucky that his semblance prevented them from affecting him. He had been too focused on the experiment to realise his friend didn’t share his affinity for those creatures of darkness, and just how much pain had been inflicted to the shapeshifter’s unwilling, uncaring body. 

He wanted to hold Qrow in his arms, to brush back the mussed up feathery hair and to kiss it by way of apology, but the mere thought of even touching his friend’s abused body again pained him, disgusted him, causing bile to bubble up his throat and forcing him to repress the urge to throw up, until he couldn’t any more and the contents of his stomach gurgled out onto the concrete floor. 

As Ironwood carefully scooped up some of the black liquid into a test tube, so that the whole experiment and ordeal wouldn’t be for nothing, all he hoped now was that everything would be a blur, that Qrow wouldn’t remember any of it when he would wake up. Not that he wouldn’t still feel dirty, gross, stained, not only by Grimm bodily fluids and his own wretched up bile, but by the weight of his mistakes and how they’d tainted Qrow’s life. He only had the energy left to call for medical assistance and hold his friend’s unresponsive hand, hoping that he would be okay. 


	8. Time To Chill (Chill/Hazel/Qrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hazel was possessed by a grimm called the Chill during their fight, Qrow expected to die. Things don't go the way he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific Tags for this Chapter:
> 
> **Possession, Stomach Bulge, Size Difference, Come Inflation, Overstimulation.**
> 
> 💙Nyx

Qrow gasped for air, hands gripping the thick forearm of the hand around his waist. He knew that he was thin, probably thinner than was healthy, but he hadn’t thought even Hazel would be able to lift him in one hand. The bastard’s palm covered the entire small of his back! Being literally in the hand of an enemy would have been worrisome enough. What really sent ice through Qrow’s veins was the way Hazel’s eyes looked. Red irises with black scleras. Even as Qrow watched his skin bleached to bone white, black veins appearing under his skin. The huntsman struggled, fearful of being possessed as well.

He’d heard stories of the Chill. Knew that they transferred by touch. He knew that some of the stories were exaggerated but also suspected that some of the stories were about Chill that Salem may have specifically enhanced as she was inclined to do occasionally to increase the fear her creatures inflicted on the innocent. He’d heard that the Chill were only able to possess people for short periods, could only influence them to do things they’d already been inclined to do but he wasn’t sure any of that applied to the grimm within the giant man currently holding him. Not if it really was a grimm that Salem had mutated to her whims.

The huge man lifted him up, cursed eyes looking over him as if it was judging what to do next. He’d expected it to kill him. He and Hazel had been fighting before the grimm had possessed the large man, after all, but a cold smirk formed on the pallid face and Qrow blinked in surprise as his clothes were ripped away. His mouth dropped open, both horrified and fascinated as the front of Hazel’s pants started to bulge, to the point he wondered if the cloth would tear. The fingers dug more deeply into his side and he squirmed, abruptly reminded of just how small he was compared to the man. Qrow swallowed, tossing a furtive glance at where Harbinger was wedged in the wall from the blow that had knocked him on his ass and led to his current predicament. 

His precious weapon got farther away from him as the grimm possessing Hazel chose to walk to the next room. Qrow flailed briefly as he was turned over, landing on his hands and knees on a counter that would have been just over waist height for a normal person. Which put his ass at just the right height for Hazel. He drew in a shuddering breath, wondering how he was supposed to get out of this by fighting a grimm possessed man that _didn’t feel pain_ with his bare hands. As he felt the finger’s of the hand not still holding him trail up between his thighs, he thought the obvious answer was that he didn’t. The smaller man bit his lip, grunting in protest when one large finger tried to nudge inside him, the dry skin catching uncomfortably. The pressure vanished and he tried to twist around to see what was going on but the hand still around him squeezed threateningly and he stopped. 

Qrow listened to the sounds behind him, trying to figure out what was going on but the most he could gather was that the grimm was undoing Hazel’s pants. Which seemed hideously unfair considering the creature had ripped his off of him. His sulking was interrupted by the return of the finger, this time slick with something cold. He gasped as it breached him, his back arching in the creature’s borrowed hold. The finger moved, drawing a moan out of him and he could feel himself responding, not entirely willing but not completely _unwilling_ either. Not as long as the thing was being careful with him. In a brief moment of clarity he wondered _why_ it was being so careful. The grimm hadn’t seemed to care much for his comfort or discomfort… 

_**Hazel!** _

The Chill couldn’t influence someone to do something that would go against their nature. Hazel was a large man, he must be used to being cautious with his lovers. Used to making sure they were ready to take his size. The grimm couldn’t take Qrow without giving in to some of Hazel’s need to prep him. Which meant lube, apparently. And at least a little stretching, even if Qrow doubted the grimm would be patient enough to do the job properly. Though he did wonder about the fact that the Chill was able to convince Hazel to fuck him _at all_. He would have thought that killing him would have been the first thing instead of this.

A keen left him when a second finger pushed in, hands curling into fists on the counter. It was too soon, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not when the creature had been planning to fuck him as he was. The two fingers spread, stretching him too quickly, too roughly and he whimpered, legs shaking. The fingers left him and Qrow blew out the breath he held when he felt something else at his hole. The hand that had been on his back slid up so that his fingers were curled over Qrow’s shoulder on one side and his thumb on the other while the second hand held his hips in place. 

He whined low in his throat as the head of Hazel’s cock slid past his rim, body spasming once it popped in. He hadn’t been stretched nearly enough for how big the man was but it was better than nothing and the lube made the glide into him smooth. The moan from Hazel echoed oddly from the dual sounds of both man and grimm, both of them reacting to the way the slender body held on so tightly. The way the walls around him constricted with every thrust into the velvet grip. Qrow shuddered, hands reaching up to brace against the wall in front of him as the grimm began moving without pause, each snap of Hazel’s hips feeling like they were threatening to slide him across the counter even with both hands holding him still. Every strike to his sensitive insides punched a high, small moan out of him, the sensations building and growing becoming a tension wound tight, ready.

The snap, when it came, caught him by surprise. Qrow screamed, back arching sharply and legs shaking to the point of collapse. His arms gave out and the only thing keeping him up were the two large hands pinning him. A drawn out cry was dragged out of him as the grimm kept going, fucking him through his orgasm. His vision blurred, tears forming as it became too much. Too much pleasure, too much pain, too much _everything_ but he couldn’t escape. Couldn’t even squirm to try to relieve the pressure as the heat began to build again. Gods, but Hazel was so big, too big, inside him. There was nothing left untouched as the grimm buried them inside him over and over again. No part that wasn’t caressed and stimulated by the cock that was starting to move even faster. 

The second orgasm that raged through him left him even more boneless than the first one. It was when his head dropped in exhaustion that he realized something was wrong with his body. That Hazel was so large that his abdomen had been pushed out by it’s sheer size. He shivered at the realization, eyes rolling back as the grimm possessing Hazel slammed deep and stayed. He whined as he felt the release inside him, forcing his stomach out even more. It felt _wrong_. He’d had sex before, he knew it shouldn’t feel so cold. He knew it shouldn't feel like it was moving inside him, forming into something. He had only a second to feel absolute terror before he became disconnected from his body but still able to see and taste and smell, to feel and hear. 

He’d been possessed by the Chill that had formed inside him.

Qrow felt his body drop to the counter when the grimm possessing Hazel pulled out of him. It was strange, to know he was rolling onto his back but not to be in control of the movement. To feel his legs parting to welcome the other back inside him but have no part of the decision. Hazel’s arms moved under his knees, one hand stopping to grip under the small of his back and the other under his shoulder blades. His body was lifted up, held like he weighed as little as a doll, and brought back to the once again erect cock. His hands, so pale compared to Hazel’s skin, slid to brace on the man’s forearms as he was entered again. 

His breath was shaking, muscles quivering, as he was moved. Lifted and dropped, the grimm moving him as it wished. And he could do nothing more than endure it, a prisoner in his own body as the other grimm moaned for them both. He could feel the coming wave again, shuddering in the larger arms supporting his weight. His eyes rolled back, vision spotting when he came again, when the other came inside him again. This time the grimm pulled out and the liquid seeped out of him. He twitched his fingers as the black come on him oozed down to join the puddle, two new grimm forming out of it. The four converged, nudged at each other and talked in their wordless way before they all darted off and Qrow was left sitting naked on a counter in front of the enemy he’d previously been fighting.

Hazel shifted, a faintly uncomfortable look crossing his face as he tried to decide where to look that would be appropriate. Too bad for him Qrow didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘boundaries’.

“So… How long have you wanted to fuck me?” He leaned back against the wall, ignoring the soreness of his ass and propping one arm on a bent knee. He smirked when a barely noticeable flush touched Hazel’s cheekbones.

“There are incredibly few who are both willing _and_ able to take a man of my size.” He tucked himself back into his pants, reminding Qrow that the grimm had been a complete asshole and ruined his clothes. “You have always been able to take a hit and get back up to keep fighting. It made me consider things that were… less than proper for an enemy…” 

Both brows went up when Hazel removed his coat and offered it to Qrow to cover up with. “You wanted to know if I could take a fucking from your cock as well as I could take a punch from your fist is what I’m hearing here.”

“You… are not wrong.” Hazel shifted, staring at his feet as he frowned. Qrow knew enough of the man to know he had a strange sense of honor for someone serving Salem and admitting that much had probably been a blow to it. 

Well… He could make that better couldn’t he?

“Okay… then… you wanna try that again, _without_ the grimm?”


	9. Too Far Away (Marrow/Teryx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow hadn't been with the team long before he learned the grimm were capable of more than they'd taught him in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the Chapter:
> 
> **Grimm almost forming inside someone.**
> 
> 💙Nyx

Marrow gasped as his body collided with the ground, Fetch slid out of his grasp and before he could even try to reach for his weapon, he was being lifted up into the air. Frightened pale blue eyes meant surprised bright teal. The faunus watched as his Captain flicked Kingfisher’s hook, even knowing he was probably too far away to actually reach him. It helped a little bit. To know that the man was willing to try regardless of the odds. To know that the Captain viewed him as an equal part of the team despite being the only faunus, the rookie who was just assigned to the team.

His com had been knocked out by the impact of the teryx so he couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could see Clover talking, one hand up at his ear. Then he was too far away to see anything, trapped in the teryx’s claws.

Terror gripped him as he was carried high into the air, far above what he could safely land from. The claws of the beast dug into his sides painfully, holding him uncomfortably close to the beast. The body he was pressed against was so cold, he could feel it through the layers of his uniform. As the grimm banked hard to glide towards a mountain cliff, he wondered what it wanted with him. Everything he knew about grimm as a soldier, as a hunter, told him that the dark creature should have killed him. Somehow, the knowledge that it wanted him alive was more terrifying. 

The grimm landed hard, pressing him into the solid, uneven surface of the ledge. The faunus tried to catch his breath from the impact, tail curled down hard in fear. He felt the grimm nosing at the back of his neck, it’s claws raking down his back. He felt the fur of his tail against the sensitive skin of his ass and thighs as his uniform was shredded into nothing. Marrow buried his face into his arms as something slid against him, finally getting the courage to look back over his shoulder. The erection grinding against him is long, thin near the end and wide at the base with a line of thin bony protrusions on the top and bottom of it. He shook as the thing tried to line up to push into him, cringing at the screech when it missed due to his tail blocking it. The grimm twisted it’s head around, sharp teeth snapping near the delicate base of his tail and he scrambled in a panic, reaching back to pull his tail to the side. He hated submitting to the dark creature, but he feared having his tail bitten off even more.

Marrow bit his lip, holding back the cry as the pleased beast lined up and pushed in now that the path was clear. He shuddered at the feel of the bone dragging harshly along his insides, sharper than he expected them to be by looking at them but not surprised by them. He held tight to his tail as the beast began moving, not wanting to risk his tail being damaged by the creature. There was agony from the beast thrusting into him, but there was pleasure from the way the bones dug into his prostate. He sobbed, horrified as his body responded because he _didn’t want it to_ but he had no choice, no power to stop it. The teryx’s claws dug into his shoulders where it held him, not quite penetrating his aura but getting uncomfortably close with how violently it was using him. He whimpered as he came, yelping when the grimm slammed hard into him and stayed. 

The rookie shuddered at the thick feeling of ice that filled him, shoulders hitching when the beast didn’t pull out right away. Panic and confusion filled him when he felt the liquid inside him moving, _solidifying_ and he shrieked, jerking and squirming until he got loose from the teryx and pulled off of the beast. Marrow didn’t look back as the stuff oozed out of him, clenching down to force whatever was trying to form inside out. It wasn’t until he felt like he was empty that he crawled away from the teryx and curled against the mountain, turning to see the already formed grimm getting ready to leap off the ledge and fly. The grimm that had snatched him from his team looked back at him and screeched once before it too jumped with it’s wings spread wide. 

Marrow watched them fly away blankly, back towards the cities. It took several moments before he was able to fumble through his tattered pants to find his scroll, several more before he could bring himself to activate the emergency rescue locator. He didn’t want to face the others after what had been done to him. Didn’t want to have to talk about it. But he couldn’t survive out here and he had no way of making it back on his own. He’d just have to hope that the team wouldn’t make fun of him for this, that they could all just pretend this never happened.


End file.
